Alice in Aperture
by bloodymoffat
Summary: Alice wakes up in a new life, or a new dream. She can't tell the difference between the two, and her life doesn't make any sense within a matter of moments. But will dear Alice solve the tests and put the pieces of her life back into place?


**Chapter One – A rude awakening**

Alice awoke to a sharp hissing sound while a cheesy looped song (seemingly played by trumpets) was playing on a nearby radio. Her eyes slowly came into focus as they fluttered open, radiant light shades of grey and white seeming to be the colour scheme while blinding office lights shone down on her. She hovered a weak, trembling hand over her adjusting deep blue eyes to shield herself from them, squinting, and with a pained groan, she gradually found the energy to sit up on her status pod. Before she could begin to think of how she got into this positively curious situation (although it hadn't been the first time she'd been in one of these situations), a seemingly emotionless female robotic voice interrupted the cogs in her head beginning to turn.

_"Hello, and, again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center."_

Alice frowned at the word 'again', as if she had been here before, which she thought she most likely hadn't, since her memory couldn't recall ever coming to such a place like this. It seemed awfully dull, and she knew she wouldn't willingly put herself in a curious situation such as this.

_"We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed, and we are now ready to begin the test proper."_

This sentence explained so much, yet so little for dear Alice. She gathered that she had been asleep for a brief amount of time, and that she was perhaps preparing for some sort of test. Alice only knew of tests done on paper, where you would need to remain silent while you filled in the boxes and answered the questions. She certainly hoped it_ wouldn't_be a test like that, since they were incredibly dull and quite often difficult to complete.

_"Before we start however, keep in mind that you must refrain from—"_

Fast random gibberish seemed to be spoken, and Alice was rather frustrated, but she would definitely show this robotic tone that safety rules would always be necessary. Perhaps some melodramatic drama of pretending to be seriously injured would do the trick; however, it would depend on what this test would involve. Alice tried a variety of interesting solutions in a brief amount of time until the voice continued to speak.

_"Stand back. The portal will open in three… two… one…"_

And at that moment, a fiery orange oval shaped hole opened on a wall, below a timer that had seemed to reach to '00:00:00:00'. This small chamber was glass, not entirely spotless to see through, but where the portal opened seemed to be on a small section of proper wall within the chamber. Her status pod looked oval shaped as well as slightly alien, the radio continuing to play. A small, seemingly well cleaned toilet was sat in the room as well as a small table with a cup and a clipboard with pictures and complex language even Alice, a girl of her young age and high education, couldn't understand.

Alice finally took this somewhat free time to analyse the sudden events that took their toll over one minute. First of all, she tried to recall how she had arrived here, and traced back her thoughts to even before she awoke. It was all rather fuzzy, but all she could recall was a pale green colour, but that was all. And Wonderland, her life before wonderland, must've all been a dream. She never did quite discover if the dream was hers or the Red King's. But now, this was apparently a reality, and quite a bizarre one she thought. But what if this was yet another dream? One could never really tell until they awoke, but for now, she had to take what was in front of her for granted.

She then looked down at her uniform: An orange jumpsuit with two pockets in her legs, and one on her chest with a label saying in bold, white, italic letters: 'Aperture Laboratories'. Perhaps she was in a science center. Perhaps this was a science test. That was an awful shame, since Alice wasn't too fond of science. But whatever she had learned from science must've been in her dream, and if she dreamed of her education, surely everything she must've been taught would've been false, or how else would she be able to come up with it? Maybe she would enjoy science that she didn't teach herself, or the upcoming test that was about to come. She was getting so puzzled as to where her knowledge came from (never mind if it was true information she knew) that it was giving her a headache along with all the other sudden nonsense that had happened in this short period of time. Either way, she couldn't remain where she was, or else she would starve and get terribly bored doing so, seeing as no food supplies or entertainment seemed to be about. The still unknown voice was getting impatient by now, as it said to her:

_"Please make your way through the portal."_ As if to politely say _"Move it"_. Therefore, she took a deep, confident breath and put a leg through the portal, and the other, until all of her, including her knotty thick bright blonde hair, was out of the chamber

_Let the testing begin._


End file.
